


Planning Her Future

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [10]
Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton, Secret Seven - Enid Blyton
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Janet muses on her upcoming marriage to Julian Kirrin





	

Janet held up her hand, watching her sapphire and diamond engagement ring sparkle in the sunlight. Julian and the other members of the Famous Five had always been more successful than the Secret Seven at recovering stolen items offering large rewards, and the Kirrins had made sure their children invested their rewards. 

She made her plans and enticed Julian away from Barbara, who'd first caught his eye. All those years of managing her brother, Peter, paid off. It proved easy to manage Julian the same way; he would learn soon enough exactly who was in charge of this marriage.


End file.
